Field of Invention
The invention relates to a power supply device and a high potential test method thereof.
Related Art
As to currently common electronic devices, most of them convert utility power into direct current power by a power supply device and use it as working power for itself. A surge protector is generally installed at the primary side of power supply device to short or bypass high voltage surges caused by lightning to ground, thereby preventing an electronic component from damage caused by lightning surge.
Moreover, when the power supply device is not connected to a load, the power supply device may be damaged caused by the voltage spikes due to the lightning surge at the secondary side. Therefore, the secondary side of the power supply device may be equipped with the surge protector to avoid lightning surges entering the circuit from the primary side or the secondary side. However, when the secondary side of the power supply device is also equipped with the surge protector, it is necessary to additionally design the configuration of the circuit and add a ground structure. It results in the increase of material and cost and also occupies the space inside the power supply device.
Further, to ensure that the power supply device meets the safety standards, the insulation test is performed on the power supply device during production. As to the test, a high voltage is provided to test whether the leakage current will occur respectively for “the primary side relative to the ground”, “the secondary side relative to the ground”, and “the primary side relative to the secondary side”. However, during the high potential test, it will cause the surge protector to work so the test fails. Thus, before performing the high potential test, the circuit of the surge protector should be disconnected to the ground to avoid the actuation of the surge protector.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a power supply device and a high potential test method thereof. When its secondary side is equipped with the surge protector, the space for grounding can be saved. Moreover, the inside surge protector can be temporarily disconnected to the ground to avoid the actuation of the surge protector during the high potential test.